


Harry Potter: post-war AU Information references

by PawsOneDraws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, I rewrote Delphini in a way so that's fun, Multi, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, The marauders era is mentioned as well, a lot of Remus, a lot of Sirius, and added new characters and delve into the canon characters post war as well, harry potter new characters, i was not happy with the ending, more of tonks, new characters - Freeform, so I made a whole post-war AU to the canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsOneDraws/pseuds/PawsOneDraws
Summary: This AO3 ''book'' will serve as reference for anyone willing to indulge in the post-war AU that I am currently creating.I have altered who dies as I am not happy about my favourites dying and as I have seen, many others aren't happy with it either.My main page is on Instagram where I will showcase my art and do most of my interactions if this does gain traction!@PawsOneLilArthttps://instagram.com/pawsonelilart?igshid=j5g3dyj5snnkThe AU will include:- major character death erasure- new main character trio; A French girl from a family of dragon riders, a werewolf who has connections with the Lupin family and Delphini re-written- more in depth about; The Lupin Family, The noble house of black, snippets of the marauders era, magical creatures (both new and canon) and other houses that weren't shown too much in the original series.- new characters in general, new teachers, curses, classes and modifications to the school to make it more inclusive!- AND I HAVE SO MUCH MORE PLANNED!If this smidge of a tease seems interesting, then I welcome you to this project of mine!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Harry Potter: post-war AU Information references

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Welcome to this AU!  
> I have several things I will post here for reference, both here and on my Instagram, where the most of the art and my general progression of this AU will be showcased.  
> @PawsOneLilArt  
> https://instagram.com/pawsonelilart?igshid=j5g3dyj5snnk
> 
> In this first chapter, I will post the overview of the AU changes I have made to the canon version as well as the post-war happenings of the most relevant characters (for this AU).  
> Later chapters will contain the overviews of new characters that will be relevant, new curses and potions, references to new locations and in case there are common questions I will also add a chapter for those.
> 
> I will note, that I have not read the books but have heard and will listen to audio versions of the books as soon as I can, since I want to take both the films and books into consideration in this AU.  
> I would also like to note that though I have been in the fandom on some small occasions here and there, I have only very recently delved properly into the fandom! So excuse any mistakes I might make, you are fully welcomed to (gently, I am a little sensitive :D) correct or critize me.
> 
> **LAST NOTE!! THERE WILL BE RELEVANT CHARACTERS MENTIONED THAT ARE INTRODUCED ONLY IN LATER CHAPTERS!! (DELPHINI, PHINN AND PAKARI ESPECIALLY!)**

** AU survival status (huge character deaths):**

** Survival part 1 **

** Survival part 2 **

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:_** Deceased.

 ** _Voldemort:_** Deceased.

 ** _Nagini:_** Deceased.

 ** _Severus Snape:_** Deceased.

 ** _Sirius Black:_** Alive.  
While arriving in the Chamber of death, in canon, Sirius dies while in a fight with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.  
However, I cut out his death. I felt as though killing him off was a little off beat, especially as he was one of the last people who was close with Harry’s parents and we really do not need to traumatize Harry with even more deaths. Of course, he is one of my favourites so I have a slight bias here.  
An added reason would be that he is ultimately the one who raises Delphini and vouches for her life (meaning of this is later explained in Delphini's character chapter). Not only that, but he's been cleared of all charges by the ministry, which would make him a free man after an exceedingly long time and stripping that away from him by death, seemed utterly heart wrenching. I can see why some people would like or think that it would be bitter sweet, but I personally don't appreciate the angst/no-comfort side of this. So yes, Sirius stays alive and I can't wait to write him and Remus, finally being able to rekindle outside of a warzone. And as fathers! (kind of)

 ** _Remus John Lupin:_** Alive.  
Originally, Remus would have died by the hands of Antonin Dolohve in the battle of Hogwarts.  
Again, I did not want to see another marauder die and again, he was one of my favourite characters (I have a lot). As I look more into his character, his death was really tragic because his life had just started to work out and he was finally getting back in touch with his family. Especially with Tonks, I felt as though his death was one of the more secretively hurtful and painful ones.  
So instead, he also stays alive in this AU and I would like to go into more detail about him being a father and his more domestic life post-war.

 ** _Nymphadora Tonks:_** Alive.  
Instead of getting killed off by her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, I had the idea of Tonks surviving the battle as to leave Teddy a mother and not have Remus undergo a huge loss.  
Besides that there was a lot that I thought could be done with her as a character and post-war survivor. As well as her being a mother and raising Teddy, which I feel like would be a blast to flesh out and explore!

 ** _Bellatrix Lestrange:_** Deceased.

 ** _Fred Weasly:_** Alive.  
He did not need to die.  
George can not be left alone.  
He’s staying alive, end of.

 ** _Peter Pettigrew:_** Deceased.

 ** _Alastor Moody:_ **Deceased.

 ** _Hedwig:_** Deceased.  
  
 _ **Dobby:**_ Deceased.  
  
 _ **Cedric:**_ Undecided.  
Though, I do like Cedric a lot, I am not sure if I want to keep him alive or not.   
His death meant a lot and played a huge role, which is making me lean into keeping his death in, however I am still rather unsure of it. 

**  
Post-war character continuation   
**

After the war, **Remus and Tonks** went on to stay with **the Weasleys** for a while, as Tonks had been severely injured and Remus was still jobless.  
Molly was the one who had offered the two to stay with them for emotional and physical support, while also re-building the burrow together, which proved to be quite therapeutic for everyone involved.   
The team work of the families that was not under constant pressure of a war, helped both parties in various ways.  
Not only that, but with **Edward (Teddy) Lupin** now in the picture, Tonks and Remus were desperate for some help until they could stand properly on their own two feet again.   
Of course, Molly was more than glad to help the two new parents on their way.  
After all, Tonks was not in any way shape or form capable or looking after Teddy in the first few months after the war, due to her previously mentioned injuries that left her unable to move or participate in any activity.  
Remus was the only who would've had to look after Teddy on his own, but with the trauma from the war and his rising fear and anxiety of raising a child in the first place, he needed a lot of support during those times in particular.   
  
A few years after the burrow was able to be rebuilt, both Tonks and Remus were able to recover enough for Tonks to go back to work as an Aura and Remus to be stable enough for raising Teddy as a stay-at-home father.  
They got a house, not too far away from the burrow, as it was most convenient and over the years, the two families had grown close.  
Not to mention, with Remus being a werewolf and no longer being supported with the Wolfsbane potion from the war, the wide range of forest and wilderness was the safest place for him to stay.

Later, when Teddy went to Hogwarts at age 11, **Remus was offered a job back at Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher** as the last one had to leave due to some complications.  
He accepted the offer to go back.  
Funnily enough, he had the offer for years but wasn’t able to go because otherwise Teddy would have been left alone for far too long.  
However, now that Teddy was going to be at Hogwarts the majority of the year, he saw it well to go back to teaching.  
This left Tonks in a place of coming back home mostly to an empty house, however she would be invited over to the Burrow multiple times and visit Hogwarts as often as she could.  
Later on, **the Novak family (Phinn's muggle family)** also keeps her company by coming to the Lupin's home through the portkey for prolonged times **(later elaborated on!)**.

Meanwhile **Sirius Black** had been cleared of all charges by the ministry by being found innocent. He could go back into the world as a free man and decided to stick with **Harry Potter** to support him after the war.  
Harry had suffered a great deal of trauma and loss and definitely needed a helping hand in re-building his strength emotionally. At the same time, Sirius could start to heal over the death of James Potter through guiding and re-building a lost family dynamic between him and Harry.

The two had moved into the noble house of black, after the death eaters were no longer keeping it from their grasp. The house was still in good shape and though it had heavy memories for Sirius, he was adamant on making better ones with Harry by his side.  
  
Later on, Harry moves out to live with Ginny, much as in the canon version and Sirius is left to live alone for a good while.   
Of course he used the peaceful time post-war to rekindle with Remus in a setting not bound to violence and would visit Hogwarts and the Lupin's home many times as well.  
Eventually, **Delphini** came into the picture later on, which made him have a clearer mindset of goals. As a guardian, raising a child had never been on his agenda, yet he accepted the challenge and raised her regardless **(elaborated in Delphini's character chapter!)**.

  
As of now, other canon character's canon storylines post-war remain the same.   
If you want a more elaborate in depth about a different character, other than the ones mentioned here, you can definitely request or write me about it in the comments or privately!! :D

**  
Post-war Teacher overview**

  
**Minerva McGonagall** became headmistress of Hogwarts.  
  
 **Pomona Sprout** stayed as the Herbology teacher and was made deputy headmistress.

 **Horace Sloughorn** stayed the potions teacher.

 **Aurora Sinistera** stayed as an Astronomy teacher.

 **Filius Flitwick** stayed as the Charms master.

 **Rubeus Hagrid** stayed the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher and Keeper of Keys and Grounds.

 **Septima Vector** stayed the Arithmancy Master.

 **Rolanda Hooch** stayed the Flying Instructor.

 **Neville Longbottom** became the Herbology Teacher. 

**Sybill Trelawney** stayed the Divination Teacher.

 **Remus Lupin** was later reinstated back as a Defence Against the Dark Arts Master.   
  
Transfigurations Teacher, Muggle Studies Teacher, Ancient Runes Master are **unknown**. I will either add **new characters** for these teachers, or upon request add canon characters for new teacher positions, like Neville.  
  
To add to those, there are also extra subjects that are in Hogwarts that will probably need new teachers!   
  
**Extracurricular:**  
\- Art  
\- Frog choir   
\- Muggle Art  
\- Orchestra  
\- Music  
\- Magical theory  
\- Ancient studies  
\- Xylomancy  
\- Ghoul Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Alright!  
> This is what I have for now, I will be notably changing and editing things as I go along but these are some of the basics that are important for the AU's understanding!
> 
> Next up I'll be posting a chapter that talk about a newly added curse, that will be important for understanding my re-written format of Delphini!
> 
> I hope you stick around!


End file.
